Valley of the Damned (demo song)
'Valley of the Damned is the opening track of DragonForce's first released album, Valley of the Damned. There is another version of this song also called Valley of the Damned but it is the version of the song in their next album, the final version of the Valley of the Damned album. The demo version of the song's lyrics were written by Totman and Theart, while the music of the song was written by Totman. The demo version is actually slower and clearer than the final version. Lyrics On a cold dark winter night, hidden by the stormy light Battle rages for the right, for what will become In the valley of the damned, warrior with sword in hand Travels fast across the land, for freedom he rides And the sign from the master on high Screams aloud and across hear the cry For the kingdom of fire and ice And the power to be alive Be strong ride on, carry on through the war Come along carry on, living forevermore On the wings of death, by the hands of doom By the darkest light, from the darkest moon Crossing silent seas, over mountains high For we stand as one tonight On the black wind forever we ride on together Destroying your evil with freedom our guide When the master will storm us He stands high before us Our hearts filled with splendor Our swords will shine over the light In the valley of the damned Days breaks with golden strand Over pastures green it glows To where night returns On the shadows faces appear Warriors wearing full metal gear Join together one and all before the glorious light Rise up, gather round, come and hear what is said Use your senses, open your mind, don't you ever forget On the wings of life, by the hands of hope By the brightest light from the brightest sun Crossing silent seas over mountains high To the valley of the damned On the black wind forever we ride on together Destroying your evil with freedom our guide When the master will storm us He stands high before us Our hearts filled with splendor Our swords will shine over the light On the black wind forever we ride on together Destroying your evil with freedom our guide When the master will storm us He stands high before us Our hearts filled with splendor Our swords will shine over The black wind forever we ride on together Destroying your evil with freedom our guide When the master will storm us He stands high before us Our hearts filled with splendor Our swords will shine over the light Trivia :*This version of the song is has slightly different lyrics than the 2003 album version, the only lyrics difference is that in the 2003 album version, a repeated line is slightly changed, being in the 2003 version the line reads "He'll stand high before us", however in the 2000 demo version it reads "He stands high before us".